An electronic cigarette charger is used to charge an electronic cigarette to increase an ability of endurance of the electronic cigarette. In the prior art, the electronic cigarette charger normally comprises a charge circuit board, and a first electric connecting piece and a second electric connecting piece which are connected to the electronic cigarette. Normally, the first electric connecting piece and the second electric connecting piece are respectively connected to the charge circuit board by welding conductive wires, welding operations are relatively inconvenient, thus it results in low production efficiency, and lead in a tin solder is easy to pollute the environment and cause harm to the human body. Secondly, a false welding is easy to produce when welding, resulting in a unreliable electric connection. Moreover, a common electronic cigarette charger is not provided with a suspension structure, thus, it is inconvenient to carry when using.